40 Loves: The Sam and Gabriel Side
by bballgirl3022
Summary: This is a collection of stories based on one word prompts. All will be snippets from the same AU and will vary in rating from PG to PG-13 and will be Sam/Gabriel. See inside for specific summaries.
1. Easter Egg Hunt

Title: **Easter Egg Hunt**

Author: bballgirl3022

Rating: PG-13

Characters/Pairings: Sam/Gabriel

Spoilers: Gabriel exists.

Warnings: AU

Disclaimer: I don't own Supernatural or make money for writing.

Summary: Gabriel and Sam help out at an egg hunt for children.

Word Count: 868

Notes: This was written for prompt 15 Spring at 40_loves

Thanks to moonofblindness for looking this over for me.

**Easter Egg Hunt**

Gabriel likes spring.

He enjoys the warm weather, the blooming flowers, spring showers and Easter.

Easter is Gabriel's favorite holiday. When he was a child he liked hunting eggs and giant chocolate bunnies. Now that he is older, he likes egg hunts and chocolate bunnies. Some things never change.

As he's grown older, he's gotten wiser. Mostly. While he is not exactly mature, he still likes to give back.

Every year since Gabriel turned twenty he helps out at the children's hospital with their annual egg hunt.

Gabriel enjoys hanging out with the children. The bright smiles on their faces and their happy laughter make his heart swell.

He loves children and someday (maybe) wants some of his own. He isn't going to tell Sam that lest he scare the man away.

Sam jumped at the chance to help out when Gabriel mentioned his Easter tradition.

Sam may look like a tough as nails cop in his uniform, but outside the job he's as soft inside as those marshmallow chicks.

Gabriel is actually elated that Sam wants to join him. His other boyfriends had been less than enthusiastic about the event.

The day comes. Sam is dressed in some pastel colored button down and jeans in hopes of looking 'less imposing'. Sam spent half the night worrying the children might be afraid of him because he's so… huge. His freak out was actually pretty adorable.

Sam is still nervous as they enter the hospital, large bag of candy in hand.

A large group is assembled in what appears to be a break room. They've set up stations for filling baskets and eggs. Another group is setting up activities and a large screen for the kids to watch "The Easter Bunny Is Coming toTown."

Gabriel and Sam are helping fill up Easter baskets. Sam keeps glancing Gabriel's way to make sure he's not sneaking any of the candy.

Right before the kids come, Gabriel sneaks off to go change. He didn't tell Sam this, but he dresses up as the Easter bunny for the kiddies.

The suit gets hot after awhile, but the kids love it and that makes it all worth it.

From his perch outside the door, Gabriel can see Sam reading some kids a picture book about sheep and chickens. The kids look happy and not at all afraid of Sam when he's sitting on the floor.

Gabriel watches for a few minutes enjoying the view of Sam interact with the kids before opening the door and making his entrance.

"Hey there kiddies. Who wants a hug from the Easter bunny?"

There's a moment of silence as the children turn toward the outburst, followed by the shrill screams as they race toward the man in the bunny suit.

The day passes in a blur of kids hunting for eggs and delivering baskets and hugs to those in other parts of the hospital.

It is a great day.

Made even better when Sam produces a large chocolate bunny from wherever he hid it in their house.

"So do you always dress like a bunny, or was that a one-time thing?"

Gabriel finishes his current bite of chocolate before answering, "I've done it for a few years now. Why? Did you enjoy it?" he questions with a waggle of his eyebrows.

Sam makes his way over so he and Gabriel are standing toe to toe. His fingers play with the strands of Gabriel's hair, "You did look sorta cute with long, floppy ears," Sam's hands trail down his back to palm his ass, "and cotton tail."

Gabriel chuckles. "Sammy, I had no idea you had a costume kink."

"I don't," Sam says suddenly serious. He doesn't move his hands though. "Watching you with those kids today," he shakes his head like it's something he can't fathom, "was amazing."

The larger man smiles down at him and Gabriel can't help but answer with one of his own. "You weren't so bad yourself big guy."

Sam tugs him close and Gabriel wraps his arms around Sam's waist. He rests his head against Sam's chest. It's comfortable and Gabriel would be content to stay this way forever, but his mouth has other ideas.

"I want kids," he blurts. Sam stiffens and holds Gabriel and arms length away so Sam can see into his eyes.

"Yeah?" Sam's voice is thick and his eyes are shining with what Gabriel expects is hope.

"Yes," Gabriel responds, nodding his head for emphasis. "Not now, but someday."

Sam's eyes light up happily, "Me too."

Gabriel sags with relief. He hadn't realized how tense he had become waiting for Sam's response.

"Good, that means I can keep you."

"Keep me, huh?"

Gabriel tugs the larger man down to his eye level by his shirt. "Yes, Sammy. I am going to keep you."

He kisses Sam then, long, hard, and full of emotion. Sam drags him up and Gabriel wraps his legs around Sam's waist and tangles his fingers in his shaggy hair. He holds Sam as tight as he dares and Sam doesn't seem to mind.

Sam is the greatest guy Gabriel has ever met. He's determined not to let this one get away.


	2. People in Love

**Title: People in Love**  
><strong>Author:<strong> bballgirl3022  
><strong>Rating:<strong> PG-13  
><strong>CharactersPairings: **Sam/Gabriel, Anna  
><strong>Spoilers:<strong> None  
><strong>Warnings: <strong>AU  
><strong>Disclaimer:<strong> I don't own Supernatural or Disney  
><strong>Summary:<strong> Sam and Gabriel babysit some very persistent little girls.  
><strong>Word Count: <strong>862  
><strong>Notes:<strong> This was written for prompt 37. Kiss at 40_loves

Thanks to moonofblindness for the beta work. All other mistakes are my own.

**People in Love**

Anna's in complete hysterics. Her usual babysitter has the flu and can't make it tonight. Her neighbor is in Florida, and she's called four other people who were all busy tonight.

Gabriel's reluctant to answer the phone when it rings. He and Sam had plan to spend their night watching a movie and eating extra butter popcorn, because that's how Gabriel likes it. He answers against his better judgment. It's six o'clock on a Tuesday and if Anna is calling it is likely to be some crisis or other.

Apparently she has a PTA meeting to attend. It starts in half an hour and she still needs a sitter.

That is how Gabriel and Sam find themselves sitting on the loveseat in Anna's living room. Her twins are sprawled out on the couch watching "The Little Mermaid". Gabriel has popped in the movie in hopes that it will make the twins sleepy.

That hasn't exactly worked out as planned. The twins are still bright eyed as the credits are rolling after Ariel and Prince Eric's kiss.

"How come you two never kiss?" One of the twins asks, Maggie he thinks (they are hard to tell apart). Her eyes zero in on Sam and Gabriel.

The question throws Gabriel off balance. He and Sam haven't spent that much time with Anna's kids. They showed up together at the twins' last birthday party, but they kept their affection to a minimum around the group of children. Even tonight they've sat a respectable distance from one another, which left Gabriel to wonder if they haven't been as discreet as they thought.

"What makes you think Gabriel and I would need to kiss?" Thank God for Sam's level head because Gabriel is speechless.

The other twin, Karen, answers, "People who love each other kiss."

"Mommy and Daddy love each other and they kiss all the time," Maggie adds helpfully.

"Don't you love each other?" The poor girls look so hopeful.

"Of course we love each other."

Gabriel almost gets whiplash with how fast his head turns at the words. Their relationship is still relatively new. Gabriel knows that his feelings for Sam run deep. He didn't want to say the words out loud in case he freaked Sam out. Gabriel would rather have only a tiny part of Sam than not have Sam in his life at all. To hear Sam say the words so casually releases a bone deep need for the words to be true and a righteous fury that they may just be words to Sam.

"Then you should kiss. People who love each other kiss."

"If you say so," Sam shrugs. He turns to face Gabriel with a shy smile on his face. Gabriel doesn't move as Sam leans in and lightly presses their lips together.

It's over quickly. The girls are obviously appeased if the giggling is anything to go by.

They start another movie shortly after that. The girls are in their PJs now and huddling under blankets.

The couch shifts as Sam returns to his previous seat. He takes one of Gabriel's hands where it's resting on his thigh and laces their finger together. Sam attempts to give Gabriel a reassuring smile; Gabriel stares resolutely at the screen.

Sam continues holding Gabriel's clammy hand through the movie until Anna returns. The girls are disgruntled at being roused from their slumber, but eventually they are coaxed into their beds.

Anna thanks the two profusely and is adamant that Sam and Gabriel join the family for dinner sometime as a way to repay them. The two make their good-byes and leave.

The ride home is silent. Sam doesn't seem inclined to break it, but Gabriel needs to know.

"Did you mean it?" There is no answer. Gabriel assumes Sam needs clarification and continues, "What you said before? About loving me?"

The car stops. They've made it to their destination and Sam is still silent. Gabriel wants to bolt from the car and away from this whole situation, but Sam turns to face him.

"Of course I meant it. I wouldn't say something like that just to please a couple of kids."

Gabriel raises his gaze from where it's previously been examining the floor. Sam is smiling brightly and he's looking at Gabriel like he means everything to Sam.

"I love you Gabriel," Sam states with complete conviction. Gabriel has no doubts about where they stand anymore. His heart swells with overwhelming joy.

The feeling is extreme and Gabriel needs an outlet. He launches himself at Sam. It isn't nearly as effective as he hoped considering they're in a car. The most he succeeds in doing is getting his upper body close enough to allow Gabriel to thread his fingers in Sam's floppy hair and bring their mouths together. It's sloppy, but there is an undercurrent of emotions that flows between the two that it hardly matters if it isn't one of their better kisses.

"I love you too," Gabriel says between panting breaths once they have broken for much needed air.

"It feels good to finally say it out loud."

Gabriel couldn't agree more.


	3. Wedding Dance

**Title: Wedding Dance**  
><strong>Author:<strong> bballgirl3022  
><strong>Rating:<strong> PG-13  
><strong>CharactersPairings:** Sam/Gabriel Dean/Castiel Jo/Adam  
><strong>Spoilers:<strong> None  
><strong>Warnings:<strong> AU  
><strong>Disclaimer:<strong> I don't own Supernatural  
><strong>Summary:<strong> Sam and Dean can't dance; it's too bad that's exactly what their dates want to do.  
><strong>Word Count: <strong>1,103  
><strong>Notes:<strong> This was written for prompt 35. Dance at 40_loves

**Wedding Dance**

The Winchesters were invited to a wedding. It was the first and probably only wedding that they would ever get invited to; but it wasn't like they could just not show up. Ellen had threatened them with bodily harm if they didn't come to her only daughter's wedding. Not to mention Jo was their oldest friend, who happened to be marrying their long estranged half-brother Adam.

So here they were, celebrating Jo and Adam's happiness. Across the table Dean was getting handsy. Castiel was busy keeping Dean's hands from dangerous territory. Gabriel went to get them all cake about twenty minutes ago; which either meant that he got seriously sidetracked or he was attempting to bring more cake to the table than was strictly necessary. Gabriel often wandered off at random moments, so Sam wasn't worried. He just needed a distraction from the blatant display of PDA.

"Our brothers are extremely disgusting aren't they?"

Sam turned from the couple in question to see his own date bearing the four promised pieces of cake.

"Cas? How come Gabriel's got cake and I don't," Dean questioned from somewhere in the vicinity of Castiel's shoulder. The expression on Castiel's face suggested that Dean's hands had started wandering again.

"Hey Dean?" The man in question turned to face Gabriel. "I'll tell you what. I'll give you this piece of cake," he held up a piece as proof to Dean, "If you promise to keep your hands off my brother."

Dean frowned. He was clearly considering which option was better. "But I don't wanna keep my hands off Cas."

"Oh for the love of all that's holy, just eat the damn cake."

Sam chuckled and Castiel rolled his eyes at the exchange, but Dean did remove his hands from his boyfriend's body to eat the proffered cake.

The reception was in full swing. Jo and Adam had their first dance as man and wife. Bobby tried, and failed, to learn the chicken dance. Old and young alike joined in a huge conga line. None of the brothers had moved since Gabriel returned with the cake.

The Winchesters were rhythmically challenged. Dean only knew how to head bang. Sam did a really horrible running-man. Neither dance was very suave. Both brothers were determined to stay as far away from the dance floor as possible.

That was until the next slow song came on.

Castiel attempted to get Dean to dance with him. Dean put up a half-hearted fight. Everyone at the table knew Dean would do whatever Castiel said, because Castiel wore the pants in the relationship. Plus Dean was a big ol' softie.

Dean was whisked away to the dance floor by Castiel. Sam could see Dean was flustered. Castiel took pity on the poor guy and grabbed Dean's right hand in his own and put Dean's other hand on the small of his back as Castiel's other hand went around Dean's shoulders. Sam's brother still looks uncomfortable. Castiel quickly remedied that by whispering something in Dean's ear. Dean relaxed into Castiel's hold. His head moved and the look on Castiel's face relayed that whatever Dean was saying, or doing, was making his boyfriend very happy.

Sam was lost in his thoughts about his brother's happiness when a thigh bumps his own. Gabriel's legs were bouncing with nervous energy. He looked like he couldn't decide between being embarrassed or angry. His face was a blotchy red that could have indicated either emotion.

What really gave the game away was the longing in Gabriel's eyes as he watched their brothers spin lazily, pressed close together, and looking the picture of contentment.

Sam promised himself that he wouldn't dance. That he wouldn't embarrass himself, but if dancing would make Gabriel smile, then Sam could deal.

He stood up and Gabriel followed the motion out of the corner of his eye. Sam held out his hand and Gabriel's eyes widened.

"Would you like to dance?"

The smaller man was on his feet, dragging Sam and wrapping his arms around Sam's waist. All this happened before Sam had a chance to worry about embarrassing himself.

Gabriel's grip was tight. His face was buried in the stark white dress shirt that Sam donned for the occasion. What they were doing was less like dancing, and more Sam soothing his distraught boyfriend. Sam wasn't exactly sure why Gabriel was upset, but he rubbed Gabriel's back and whispered nonsense in his ear anyway.

The song ended. Gabriel didn't move, if anything he clung to Sam tighter.

"Let's get some fresh air," Sam suggested. He wrapped an arm around Gabriel's shoulders and led him out to the parking lot.

The air was cool against Sam's skin. He hadn't realized how warm it had been inside the reception hall. Sam loosened his tie and rolled up his shirt sleeves. He was content to soak up the crisp night air until Gabriel was ready to talk.

They were both quiet a long while before Gabriel finally spoke. "I wasn't sure why you brought me here." His voice was soft and he was staring intently at his shiny black shoes.

"I'm not sure I understand."

"You asked me to come to a wedding with you. It wasn't until some guest questioned who I was here with that I realized you never specified if I was just a date or if I was here as your boyfriend. I didn't know what to tell people. You weren't acting like you usually do either. Normally you're touchy-feely, not to the extent Dean is with Castiel, but tonight… nothing. I didn't want to initiate anything in case you didn't want people to know we were dating. Then you asked me to dance and I was just so happy to finally touch you. To know you weren't ashamed of me or something."

Sam was shocked. He had no idea Gabriel was feeling that way the entire night. No idea that he'd been acting different.

Sam took Gabriel into his arms. "I'm sorry. I just assumed you knew I asked you here as my boyfriend."

Gabriel wrapped his arms around the taller man's waist. "So why have you been distant with me," Gabriel murmured into Sam's chest.

"This is going to sound stupid, but I can't dance. I just humiliate myself. I was attempting to avoid making an ass out of myself, not you."

A chuckle escaped that man in his arms. "You're right. That does sound stupid."

"We good now?"

The smirk was all Sam saw before there were lips on his in a long, hard kiss. It reassured Sam that they were going to be just fine.


End file.
